gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Pacific Bluffs Country Club
The Pacific Bluffs Country Club is an unenterable members-only country club in Grand Theft Auto V, located on the Great Ocean Highway in Pacific Bluffs, in the outskirts of Los Santos. Description The club offers a variety of recreational activities such as jetskiing, surfing, tennis, beach volleyball and netball. Its parking lot offers sixty-three spaces, with four spaces dedicated to handicapped persons. At the left of the country club are four tennis courts made from acrylic, artifical clay and artifical grass. Within them are metal benches used for spectators and lamp posts bearing the letter 'B'. In the center of the country club is an 's'-shaped pool, jacuzzi, small bridge and poolside bar. The bar features three beer taps serving Pisswasser, Logger, A.M. and Dusche Gold. Inside the bar is a napkin dispenser, refridgerator ice machine and ice scoop. Surrounding the pool are umbrellas, kickboards, pool noodles and benches. At the right of the country club are several buildings and Speedophile jetskis on trailers. Events of GTA V In The Third Way, Wei Cheng is found surrounded by bodyguards, as well as his son Tao, in a motorcade of vehicles leaving the Pacific Bluffs Country Club. As soon as Franklin arrives or gets too close, Cheng notices him and orders his men to drive off, which they do, but Franklin follows. Eventually, Franklin kills Cheng and informs Trevor that the Triads are no more, to which Trevor replies that they won't have anyone to sell superweapons too either, but that it does not matter anyway. Events of GTA Online ''GTA Online'': The Diamond Casino & Resort In the middle of the shootout between Avery Duggan's bodyguards, Ms. Baker calls the online players to tell them that she was dropped off at the Pacific Bluffs Country Club, as the Chengs are members there. She asks them to come meet her at the club, while also questioning the sound of gunfire in the background. After the team kills all of Avery's guards, they, Tao, and his translator get into the Cognoscenti, and make a getaway to the country club while also dealing with more of Avery's guards. While driving Tao and his translator to the Pacific Bluffs Country Club to meet up with Agatha Baker, Tao will mention that he almost got killed at this country club once. This references The Third Way, where Franklin Clinton drives to the same country club, where Tao and his father Wei Cheng are, so therefore confirming Option C as the canon ending. Collectibles *Letter scrap: On the counter of the outside bar. *Health pack: Next to the tennis courts. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Third Way - Wei Cheng is killed by Franklin here, along with some of his henchmen. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Casino - Strong Arm Tactics - Ms. Baker waits for the players, Tao Cheng, and his translator to arrive here, after a shootout at Marlowe Vineyards. ;Vehicle Cargo *Steal Vehicle Cargo mission (parked or with an active bomb) - the sourced vehicle will be parked at the northern side of the parking lot, outside the building. ;Nightclub Management *Nightclub Management mission "Smash the developers vehicles" - a green Exemplar will be parked at the northern side along with a Burrito. ;Casino Work *Bargaining Chips - One of the possible targets in the mission, who owns a pink Faggio, can be found around the Club's buildings. Trivia *American, British and Scottish flags are attached to the roof of one building. *Trevor will spawn here drunk and sunburned while switching characters. He'll always say something to an obese lady that is passing by. Gallery countryclub-bar.jpg|View of the poolside bar. Countryclub-jetskis.jpg|Jetskis for hire outside the country club. Countryclub-volleyballnet.jpg|Beach volleyball net outside the country club. countryclub-flags.jpg|American, British and Scottish flags. countryclub-basketballcourt.jpg|View of the basketball court. countryclub-npc.jpg|Non-playable character in a jacuzzi. countryclub-tenniscourts.jpg|Rooftop view of the several tennis courts. countryclub-aerial.jpg|Aerial view of the country club from helicopter. de:Pacific Bluffs Country Club pl:Pacific Bluffs Country Club es:Pacific Bluffs Country Club pt:Pacific Bluffs Country Club Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Clubs Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos